We Have What?
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: M'gann is weeks away from having her 3rd child with Conner as Terry, Bruce and the other adults plan to get Wally back and stop the Legion of Doom once and for all. Is this the calm before the storm? **#22 in Collaboration Series with Reina Grayson ***


We Have What?

By:Malaizjan Dejesus

M'gann Morzz was _very_ pregnant. She was expecting her 3rd child in just a few weeks. She was getting less sleep. Her feet and ankles were swollen beyond imagination. Her back hurt.

Worse yet, she was always hungry.

But Conner was the greatest husband in the universe. He'd gone through this twice before-Kevin and Luna- so this was nothing new. With the added stress of the LOD taking over the Earth, he was worried. He'd been waiting on his wife for several days-there was even a false alarm-so he was alert.

Dinah Lance was grabbing a late lunch. She had been training Dana and Maxine all morning. It was apparent that, while both were taking the training seriously, it was Max that had that fire: the same fire that all heroes had. She believed that Bruce might have made a mistake not allowing her to join Terry out in the field.

She saw Conner sitting at the table, alone. She smiled, memories coming to her when Conner first started out. And now, he was essentially taking Kal-El's place as Superman since the JLU were on Oa fighting Red Lanterns. Dinah walked over to him. "Is this seat taken?"

Conner smiled at his former teacher. "Nope. Feel free."

Dinah sat across from him. "How's M'gann?"

"In pain. This kid's coming early," he said with worry. "And I want to beat down the LOD for changing history."

"Is she resting?" Dinah asked. She felt the same way. But the LOD had the Earth and they were trapped at Watchtower. Going down there would be suicide.

"Trying to," Superboy told Black Canary.

"You know what might help? A warm soak."

"In the pool? Can't Kaldur and his son Orin have the pool set to cold." Conner did think about that though.

"You know Ollie had a hot tub installed on this space station." Dinah smiled.

"We have what!?" Conner said.

"A hot tub. It's still here and working, I checked it. It's on the lower levels, in Cargo Hold 20. Ollie and I enjoyed those moments alone." Dinah closed her eyes and grinned.

Conner had an idea now. He had no idea there was one in this place. He wondered if the original Batman knew. "Could you show me?"

"Sure. M'gann will love you for this, I promise." Dinah knew she did with Ollie…

M'gann was in pain.

She wished Conner was back; she needed her feet rubbed.

The baby kicked again.

She gasped. This baby was showing off its Kryptonian strength again. M'gann turned slowly to try and nap again.

Meanwhile, Dana and Terry were enjoying their time together on Watchtower. They sat in the garden area, on a blanket for a picnic. The two stared out at the stars before them.

"Finally, some alone time," Dana said.

"I know." Terry placed a kiss on the top of her head. Their relationship was stronger than ever now that she knew his secret. Bruce had yet to read him the riot act for that but he wasn't worried about that now. "It's crowded up here."

"Don't get me wrong here; I enjoy my time here and we're safe from the LOD but…" Dana looked sheepishly at Terry.

"I'm doing recon tomorrow night with Mathen; he's Nightwing as well as his dad. I should be back by morning."

"What are you going to recon?" Dana asked, a tremor in her voice.

"The LOD headquarters, we hope." Terry held Dana close to him. "I'll be fine. It'll just be us two. And Tim's going to follow our signals."

"Terry…"

"I know." Terry knew why Dana was afraid for him. The LOD already had some heroes and killed a few so far: Captain Marvel and Arsenal for starters. She didn't want him taken from her. He was so going to help reset the timeline as it should be and that required them to get their Flash-Wally West-back. "Let's head back to our room." He lifted her into his arms and when she smiled up at him, he knew.

When this was over, they were going to get married.

"M'gann, wake up," Conner said gently.

"Con…" The Martian rubbed her eyes as Conner lift her into his arms. "Where…where-?"

"I got something to show you." He grinned. He couldn't wait to show her.

M'gann let her husband carry her to where he wanted to go. She loved Conner. After the Reach was thrown off Earth, the two grew closer. La'gaan was a memory as she and Conner repaired their relationship; started over. They got married 5 years later and when she got pregnant with Kevin, they 'retired'. Dick offered them land on his plot of land on the edge of Bludhaven and the two took it. Conner did construction. M'gann was a successful event plannet.

When Conner entered the cargo hold, M'gann was shocked.

A running hot tub.

"Conner?" she asked.

"Go in naked." He put her on her feet. "I'll lock the door."

The heated water looked like heaven. She stopped hesitating, morphed her clothes off and climbed into the hot tub. She sighed. The heat made her feel better.

Conner shed his clothes after he locked the door and got into the hot tub with her. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Much!" M'gann cuddled next to her husband, the pain she had all day seemly vanished.

Conner slowly took her leg and raised it up out of the water. He then started to massage the instep portion of her foot. "There. You've been on your feet so much…"

"Conner…" M'gann whimpered as the muscles in her foot were loose and felt better.

"Relax. I know you're close to giving birth. Just enjoy yourself." But Conner wore a wolfish grin.

"How…how did you get this up here?" she asked him.

"Black Canary showed me. It's been here for years." Conner then switched legs and started on the other foot. "Now, just let me pamper you."

Meanwhile, Meygan was in the engineering section of Watchtower. Armed with the knowledge of the future, she placed 3 small bombs designed to start small fires only in the area. Going off one at a time would do little. If all 3 went off at the same time, the area would be in serious jeopardy.

She was determined to keep the space station safe. She needed to. That was her reason for being back; to protect everyone. She knew that when she left, the LOD were going to invade.

Meygan then moved on the access panel four floors up. There, she installed a small tank full of smoke, to blanket the entire level in smoke.

"What's that for?"

Meygan Greyson turned around.

Eric Drake, the grandson of Tim Drake, stood there, arms folded. He was the new Robin. Robin IV, actually.

Rave sighed. "Insurance policy." She closed the panel.

"Why?"

"Why are you bothering me?" she asked her cousin.

"Why are you answering me with a question?" he asked his cousin.

Meygan growled in annoyance. She started to walk away.

"Why are you planting stuff?" Eric asked, rushing to catch up to her.

"Just in case." She kept walking. She needed to place an EMP device tuned into the Slade Bots frequency on Deck 9.

"What is wrong with you!?" Eric cried. "Why do you act so dark and moody? You aren't Raven!"

Meygan whirled around, eyes going red. "I'm not Raven. I'm her protégé." Meygan sent out a dark blast at Eric, to make him run away.

But Robin IV stood his ground. He dodged it and threw a few batarangs at her.

She ran at him and the two began to fight. Kicks, blocks and punches echoed in the hall.

Then Eric got a hit in to her temple, staggering Meygan back. "I don't understand you! Why are you doing a 'just in case' thing!?"  
Meygan got her feet steady. "I plan ahead."

"For what!?" Eric came at her again and one kick got her stomach, then he flipped her by her arm, throwing her onto her back.

"None of your business, Robin." Meygan nailed him with a kick to the jaw.

Busted lip, Eric punched her in the face.

But Meygan merely turned her head to see him, to look him in the eye. "You picked a fight with the wrong cousin, Eric." Meygan flipped to her feet and went forward-

A Canary Cry blasted her back into the wall. Eric covered his ears. He looked over at the end of the hallway and thought it was Black Canary. It looked like her.

But it was Siren making her way to them.

"You have the Canary Cry?" cried Eric.

"I always had it. But that was my highest setting. Do you Bats always fight out your differences?" she asked, her shy demeanor melting away.

"He started it, butting into my business."

"And he's 12. Boys are annoying at that age," Siren said.

"HEY!" Eric cried.

"As leader, you should be setting the example."

Meygan got up into Siren's face. "Don't tell me what a leader does!"

"We can go a round or two if you want." Siren wasn't really going to fight the co-leader of the team. But she wasn't going to let Eric get hurt. And she was going to stop being so shy around the team. And she was going to start now.

"No. I know of the daughter of Black Canary." Meygan turned and walked away from them.

"You okay, Robin?"

"Yeah. Guess I struck a nerve."

Meygan smiled as she turned the corner. "I know of the daughter of Black Canary…and Green Arrow." She shook her head. Siren was going to be a good fit on this team of hers.

Back at the hot tub…

M'gann had her arms folded under her chin and resting on the edge as Conner massaged her back so expertly. His hands soothing the sore muscles on her back made this pregnancy worth it. The warm water bubbling all around her was relaxing as well.

Conner had been so careful about her the last few weeks that she felt bad. They were referred to as 'horny teens' despite the decades that past.

And horny she was.

Conner stopped moving his hands. He knew that moan of M'gann's anyway. He grinned. He was hoping for that to happen. "Are you sure?"

'_Conner, if you don't touch me-!'_

'_I know.'_ He gently turned her onto her back so the hot water bubble it as the steam rose from her body. He used his arms to steady her on her back as he dropped kisses on her bump.

Meygan sat at a cafeteria table with a bowl of French Vanilla ice cream in front of her. She finished the ice cream and saw Mathen, Vincent, Kevin and Orin walking to her, game faces on.

'_Slaughter them,'_ came a voice but it wasn't Mona's.

'_Mona!?'_ Meygan cried mentally.

'_I'm fine. I feel…odd,'_ Mona admitted.

"Meygan, what's going on?" Mathen asked directly.

"Nothing," she said.

"Olivia and Eric came to me. I know what happened." Mathen folded his arms. "Why are you planting traps all over Watchtower?"

"No reason." Meygan stood up and she was so short compared to the four standing before her; her own brother was 6"0, Orin 6"1, Kevin 6"1 ½ and Vincent 5"10. She was a measly 5"2.

"Don't make me beat it out of you," Mathen told his sister.

Meygan glared at her bother. She then punched him.

Mathen got thrown back into a table, breaking it.

"Meygan!" cried Orin. "What's the matter with you!?"  
Vincent felt something. "Guys, we need Nightwing. Like right now!" Vincent ran out of the cafeteria.

Kevin tried to get into his soul mate's mind but got thrown out by an evil force. "Orin, we better find my mom." The Kryptonian/Martian grabbed Orin and yanked him out of the cafeteria.

Mathen got up and threw smoke bombs at his sister, then got her with a one-two punch that knocked her into another table, breaking that one. "What's the matter with you!?"

"NO ONE tells me what to do." Meygan's eyes went black.

Mathen saw that. "Mona?" he said.

"They've gone out, boy. And my sister will regret giving this girl her powers."

Mathen launched a stream of fire at Meygan, who got singed. He then cried, "Reh tsalb hsalf, erif fo htgnerts! (Strength of Fire, flash blast her!)"

This wave of flames just bum-rushed her from all sides. At that exact moment, a black mass rose up from Meygan as Rave's voice run out, "And stay out, brother!"

When the flames hit her, Meygan screamed in pain. Raven's 'soul self' engulfed her, snuffing out the flames.

Mathen watched in horror, realizing something else was in control of his sister. Raven's 'soul self' then left as well, leaving Meygan there, her costume burned to the skin, her arms black and smoking.

Meygan fell.

Mathen ran to his sister. He saw her shaking, crying, unable to make a sound. She was in shock. "I'm so sorry sis."

Dick, Tim and Jason ran in and to the co-leaders. "Oh my…" said Dick.

Jason didn't waste any time. He picked Meygan up and ran her to the Med Bay. "Hang on, little girl. Don't give up!"

4 hours later…

M'gann and Conner exited the cargo hold. M'gann was glowing. Conner gave her a full body massage like no other and she felt wonderful.

They took the elevator to the Med Bay to check on the comatose Brian. But as soon as they exited the elevator, M'gann grabbed her stomach and screamed. In a rushing splash of water, her water broke.

Conner picked her up and flew the rest of the way to the Med Bay.

Their child was coming.

In the Med Bay…

Meygan was bandaged up pretty good as she healed herself. Right now, she was unconscious and back to normal. She told her dad, Tim and Jason what happened so they got all the adults into a different conference room. None of the team was allowed in on this meeting. So Mathen went spying so the kids could know what happened to Meygan.

The team was in the Med Bay when Conner carried in an in-labor M'gann.

Molly sprung into action. She threw out everyone with no medical training. That left her and Dana. No one knew that Dana was interning at a private clinic. She was a year away from being an RN.

Grateful for the help, Molly got ready so it was her, Dana and Conner to take of M'gann.

In the Conference Room…

All of the available chairs were taken as Serenity sat in fear next to her husband. "Ok. It was Strife. He has Raven. He managed to take over Mona and Meygan was outnumbered."

"Who's Strife?" Barb asked.

"Raven's only surviving brother. He's working with the LOD," Dick continued. "We're out of time."

"No kidding," Static jumped in. "So Mathen fried his own sister to save her?"

"Yeah. But I sensed Raven's power. Mathen told me Raven's 'soul self' snuffed out the flames."

"Then Watchtower is their next target," Gear said. "We better go save Wally then."

"You got the time figured out?" Static asked.

"Yeah. During the Reach Invasion. There were 20 devices, remember?" The heroes who were there nodded their heads. "They made a 21st device, and placed it in Antarctica. It was designed to be like the others except one thing; it was designed to scan for Wally and slow him down so the kinetic energy would strike him continuously."

"Then he died." Artemis looked so defeated.

"He's not dead. That device had a flaw-it sent him to the Speed Force," Syfon said excitedly. "The plans Meygan and Vincent got from STAR Labs allows a normal person to enter the Speed Force. So all we have to do is pluck him out in the past and _voila!_-We win!"

"Who does it then?" Black Canary asked. "The logical choice is Bart."

"Who's been captured," Tim reminded everyone.

"Right now, Raven has re-enforced her protection to my daughter. Meygan can do it. She's trained with Wally; she knows the Speed Force. And we need to free the captured heroes."

"We need to find them first," Jason said. "And I'll go in, guns a-blazing."

"Jason." Barb shook her head.

There was a chuckle.

The adults looked around.

Dick eyed the air duct and sighed heavily. He marched over and pulled the grate off, thinking it was Areina again. Imagine his shock when he saw it was his son. "MATHEN!"  
"Still not fair, Dad!" his son retorted. He climbed out of the air duct, speaker in hand.

Bruce smiled. He loved his grandson.

Over the speaker, there were cheers on the other end. The adults were confused until they heard Orin say excitedly, "It's a boy, Mathen!"

There was a stampede of adults rushing to get to the Med Bay.

When everyone got there, the kids were aw-ing at the newest member of the Kent family. M'gann was exhausted but she held her newest child, who was visibly larger than Luna or Kevin ever was.

"Why didn't you call me?" Serenity asked the couple.

"I had it mom," Molly said happily. "Dana helped."

Terry held Dana as she smiled at the proud parents. "I have another year at school before I'm a RN."

M'gann was so happy. Her child was perfect; a spit image of Conner.

Luna and Kevin were excited as they crowded around their parents.

"Well?" Barb said.

"This is Wesley Kent," Conner announced.

Kevin shrieked with glee, "I got a brother!" He jumped up and down like a child, never mind that he was going to be 18 in 3 months. "I got a brother!"

"Hey!" cried Luna.

Everyone laughed.

But Molly noticed at Andrew wasn't there…

Andrew was in his room, alone. He heard what Uncle Dick had to say. And the 10 year old was scared.

His dad was far away, on the planet Oa.

And he was the youngest member on the team.

He eyed a small, carved wooden chest that his grandfather, Jon Stewart, had made.

He had such a legacy to live up to.

Andrew went to that wooden chest and opened it.

The green glow enveloped the whole room as Jon's Green Lantern ring sat in the middle.

The oath was etched in the inside lid of the chest.

Andrew Stewart knew what he had to do. He learned the oath as a toddler from his grandfather. And he knew there was no other option.

Andrew took the ring from the chest and he put it in his jeans pocket.

If he had no other choice…

He would be the team's Plan B.


End file.
